All the Little Things
by ProbablySatan
Summary: She had been told that she was like a sweet song with no meaning. Pointless, but still there. But he told her that she was a real piece of art, there for a reason, if only for a little while.  Au DeiHina drabbles.  The little things that make their day.
1. Clear Umbrellas

**A/N: Hello all(: **

**This is my new Au drabble type series. I do not want to call it a real story because it will have **_**no**_** plot, really. (Just random entertaining events ^^)**

**I love Deidara and I love Hinata and I just think that they'd just be a really cute couple. :3 Although I can't really make Deidara's art as...explosive anymore (since it's AU) I'll see what I can do.**

**And don't ask me why they're in Konoha. I don't know. (I just think it's weird to put the Akatsuki in Konoha Au-or not. Since they're criminals and hate everyone and all *shrugs* I also rather use Konoha as the city rather than a real city like Tokyo, idk why I'm just weird like that.)**

**Also each chapter title will be the item that makes their day. (Ah, besides each other xD)**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. If I did, I'm sure I wouldn't be on fanfiction right now.

**All the little things**

**o n e**

_Clear umbrellas_

The words spouted from her mind without stopping. Her pen moved across the page quickly filling it with her words of wisdom. She didn't need to stop to think of what to write next, the words flowed like a waterfall. Her hand continued to move swiftly across the page, conveying her thoughts and dreams. She could give a character troubles and make hers seem insignificant. She could travel the world with her pen and a piece of paper in her lap. She could fight off a monster, ride a dragon, save the world.

She could be something else for once.

She could escape reality.

She didn't glance up from her spot on the bench she just continued to write. She was momentarily distracted and engulfed entirely in her writing. She was in another world. She didn't feel the rain begin to pound down on her arms, she didn't notice how quiet the park had gotten due to people running for shelter because of the approaching storm.

"You're going to be sick if you keep sitting there like that, un."

The indigo haired girl squeaked and closed her journal with a snap. She quickly turned to face the offending person behind her.

"Did you not notice the rain? You should pay more attention, yeah."

"I-I..." She stuttered and quickly sprang to her feet. She felt warm blush coat her cheeks as she rubbed her freezing hands together. She peered up at him, he was tall with a girlish appearance if you just glanced. His deep voice definitely gave him away as a guy though. He had a long blond bang covering one eye and his other eye was a pretty blue color. He was smirking.

"Well? Spit it out, un."

"I d-didn't know it was going to r-rain?" She honestly didn't know what say to the blond stranger.

He simply raised an eyebrow, "You're gonna catch a cold or something, yeah."

"Y-you're right," She stuttered as she rubbed her arms for a bit of heat. How could she be so stupid to forget another jacket?

"So we're ya headed?" The guy asked pulling an umbrella from out of his giant book-bag on his back.

"Ano...H-Hirogetsu street..." She mumered. Something in the back of her head told her she shouldn't be giving such information as that to a random stranger.

"Well looks like you're in luck, Ghost-girl, I'm headed that way, un."

"G-ghost girl?"

"Yeah, you're eyes are kinda creepy, un. And you're quite pale." He replied peering at her face closely, She blushed at how close he was. "Or it could just be the lighting, yeah." He shrugged carelessly and opened his umbrella. "So are you just gonna stand there in the rain or do you want to walk with me under my humble umbrella, un?"

She squeaked and moved to stand beside him under the clear umbrella. She watched the raindrops roll off the plastic surface, blurring the already blurry lights that showed through the thin plastic. She glanced at the man beside and said, "Ah A-Arigato..." She trailed off, not knowing his name. "S-Stranger-san?"

He chuckled and said, "Deidara."

"Eh?"

"The name's Deidara, un. What's yours Ghost-girl-_san_?"

"Hinata," She piped out quietly.

"Hinata," He tasted her name on his tongue and nodded, "It suites you, un. What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone at night?"

Hinata blushed again at being called 'pretty', she quietly said, "Um, I j-just...needed to get away for a w-while."

"Understandable." Deidara nodded again, he looked up at the sky through the see-through umbrella as he twirled it around in circles above their heads. "So you write?" He asked, noticing the black notebook she had pressed to her chest.

"Hai." She answered with a sparkle in her creepy eyes. "It's my escape," She sighed blissfully and her fingers began to itch as if she was aching to write more.

Suddenly her notebook was out of her arms and in the hands of the tall blond man. He was flipping through the pages thoughtful, using the streetlights they passed as a source of light.

"Ah! Ano...Deidara-san!" Hinata squeaked, she hesitantly tried to grab at her notebook but got nowhere as Deidara held it father out of her reach.

"No worries, Hinata-chan, I'm just browsing, un."

He had already added the -chan to her name?

Hinata frowned at him and waited-rather impatiently- for her notebook to be given back to her. She never let anyone see what she wrote. Some of it was personal, and sometimes she was just too embarrassed or scared to show people. They might think her ideas were weird or that she had no talent in writing. She pressed her fingers together nervously, wondering what he would think.

"Don't give me that look, un."

"W-w-w-what look?"

"That nervous look, yeah! You shouldn't doubt yourself Hinata-chan, this is really good."

"Th-thank you!" Hinata's eyes glowed and she smiled brightly.

"_Here's to you, glorify my darlings. Are you satisfied?Here's to you, criticize my darlings. Are you satisfied? You're building me up just to break me down."_

Hinata squeaked as she looked through her bag for her ringing phone. She pushed aside graphite pencils, pens, wadded up pieces of paper and several other random items in her purse and finally came upon her ringing cellphone.

"Breathe Carolina?" Deidara asked, surprised at her music choice. He nodded appreciatively, "I pegged you for more of the John Mayer type girl, un."

Hinata smiled at him briefly before going to answer her phone with a hesitant, "Hello?"

Deidara watched her smile disappear and was replaced with slight annoyance.

"No- I'm fine Neji-niisan. I know, I know, I-I shouldn't of left in the first place." Hinata paused before rolling her eyes, "Y-yes niisan, I know it's raining. No, you do not have to p-pick me up, I'm on my way." She paused to listen again before letting a sarcastic laugh slip out her mouth.

Deidara thought the sound didn't fit her. He stopped as the Hyuga stopped to listen to the person on the other line.

"O-Otou-san is worried?" She shook her head, "Oh please Neji-niisan...No I'm not soaking wet..." She rolled her eyes again and let out a sigh of exasperation. "Hai niisan, I know I left my umbrella."

Deidara smirked while listening to the Hinata talk on the phone. She continued to walk again and Deidara followed at the same pace. The guy on the phone seemed pretty damn annoying and protective. A few minutes later Hinata managed to get the guy off the phone and the two resumed walking in silence.

A few minutes later the sky began to let loose some of it's rage because there was a a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder. Hinata squeaked and reflexively moved closer to Deidara.

He let out a low chuckled, "You squeak a lot, yeah." He said as the rain began to come down harder. "It doesn't look too good out here, un. Let's stop in here for a while 'till it clears up a bit." With that, he grabbed her elbow and steered her towards a place that said 'Underground Books,' they went down a flight of stairs and ended up in a warm, dimly lit book store. Hinata sighed as a wave of heat hit her in the face and grinned at the smell of old books. How come she hadn't noticed this place before?

Before she could get her small hands on one of the large musty old books Deidara was leading her into another room. The book store was quiet and small, it had little doorways that led to different sections which were large but always crowded. Mix-match book cases lined the walls and the old oriental rugs on the dark wooden floor gave the place an antique feeling to it.

Deidara continued to steer her until they came to an area with circular tables and chairs with comfy looking arm chairs and couches. There was a coffee place across the room and a few people sat on couches reading books and typing away on laptops. Deidara sat down at a circular table and motioned for her to sit across from him.

She sat down and tucked a piece of wet indigo hair behind her ear, "Y-you must come here often," She said, since he knew where this little lounge area was.

"Yeah," He said, still flipping through her notebook- she'd forgotten he hadn't given it back- "It's a pretty cool place, un." He stopped flipping through her book looked at a page curiously, "You draw, un?"

Hinata blushed, so he had found that. "O-only sometimes...when I-I miss my mother...she used to draw..."

"It's good, yeah."

Hinata peered at the drawing he was looking at, "T-thats her- er...my mother there...and a-arigato..."

"Stop stuttering, yeah. It's annoying."

"G-gomen." Hinata looked down, she failed at _not_-stuttering. She hated that nervous habit of hers. It tended to annoy people.

"Don't do that, un." He snapped at her.

"...Nani?" Hinata hesitantly looked up and blinked at him.

"Don't look down and loose confidence like that, it's agitating yeah. Besides, I was joking."

"O-oh."

There was a silence.

Deidara broke the silence with slight annoyance, "Do you want something, yeah?" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the coffee shop in the corner of the room.

"H-hai," Hinata nodded, thinking of warm tea that would help warm her. Deidara went to stand but Hinata stopped him. "I'll get it, it's the least I c-can do since you h-helped me. What would you l-like?"

Deidara sat back down, "A tall coffee with a lot of sugar, un. Thanks!"

Hinata nodded and walked over to the counter. She ordered the two drinks and carried them back to their table, sipping her green tea carefully.

When she got back she noticed that Deidara had stopped looking through her notebook and was kneading a small piece of clay.

She set his drink in front of him and watched him work with the clay. She watched his long fingers work over the soft material, shaping it and pressing it. He made it into many different shapes and forms before squishing it entirely, like he couldn't decide what to make. Finally he decided on a bird that fit in the palm of his hand.

Before she could think, she plucked the small bird out of his hands and brought it close to her eyes. She was careful not to ruin it and rested it in her open palm so she wouldn't squish the wet clay with her fingers. Hinata observed the details, amazed that he could do that in such a short time. She imagined what it would look like dry and painted.

He was really talented.

"Like it, un?"

Hinata nodded mutely.

He took the bird out of her hands and placed it in his palm. He then proceeded to use his other hand to flatten it against is palm.

Now it was nothing.

Hinata gasped, "W-why did you do that?"

He grinned at her facial expression, "Art is fleeting, yeah!"

Just when she was about to ask him what exactly he meant her phone began to ring again. She fished it out of her purse, this time without difficulty and answered with, "Hi Hanabi."

"_Ugh Neesan where are you? Neji-niisan here is pissing himself with worry."_

Hinata giggled at her younger sister. Neji had become quite protective of the two, though being the cool-collective person he was, he never let worry or any other emotion slip through his 'cool exterior.'

"I'm in a book store. We're waiting for the worst of the storm to pass then we'll be back on our way."

"_'We?'"_ Hanabi asked curiously. _"Who's 'we?'"_

"Um j-just a friend of mine. I'll b-be there soon, bye." Hinata hung up the phone and shook her head to herself.

"Who was that un?"

"Just my younger sister, Hanabi. She's wondering when I'll be home."

"Let's go yeah. I bet the weather has cleared up a bit, un"

Hinata and Deidara left the bookstore- but not without Hinata purchasing a cute little box set of colored pencils that included cute pens.

They found themselves back on the restless streets of Konoha. No matter how late it was the city was always bustling with life. Deidara took out his umbrella again because of the light downpour of rain.

The artist and the writer walked the rest of the way in silence. It was comfortable and a bit curious. Artists and writers were alike in many aspects.

They work best when inspired, once they start something they don't stop, they observe things quite thoroughly.

An artist must observe the details of their work. Most of them can find inspiration in the littlest things, and something simple as a pigeon feather on wet concrete could be deemed beautiful to them.

Writers are no different. If you were like Hinata, random people on the street could give you ideas. Things that ranged from a group of small kids playing ninja to the interesting apartments down the street could make her mind wonder. And what made her mind wonder usually ended up written down on a sheet of paper for later inspection.

Needless to say the two were content with the silence and just observed.

"You're not very talkative, un."

"I-I'm more content with staying quiet," She murmured looking up at the clear umbrella and watching a rain drop hit the top of it and slowly slide down the side, collecting other raindrops on it's way down and finally dripping of the edge. "I just like to observes what's around me."

"Me too, yeah." He nodded distractedly before something to his left caught his attention, "Look," Deidara pointed out some guy spray painting something on the side of a building. He grinned to himself, "I always wanted to try graffiti, it seems fun, un."

"Demo it's...it's illegal." Hinata said quietly.

"That's why it'd be fun, yeah!" Deidara smirked at her, "You could join me, un. You should write one of your poems up there or something."

"A city needs art to make it beautiful, nature only needs itself." Hinata said softly.

"Yeah something like that, un." Deidara's eyes turned mischievous, "Wanna go watch?"

"Ano...watch what?"

"The graffiti artist, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, un."

"But-But I h-have to get home..."

Her words were lost on the blond artist as he dragged her towards the street artist. They were only a short distance away when Deidara stopped to watch. He turned and noticed Hinata's distressed expression. "Hmm, think of this as an adventure, yeah." He pointed to her notebook, "Something for you to write about."

That seemed to brighten the Hyuga. Her eyes sparkled as she watch the street artist shake one of the bottles before spraying a long green line against the side of the wall.

He was spray painting on a dry wall under an awning so that the paint wouldn't be ruined by the rain. Deidara told her that he liked street art because it was never there forever, always leaving room for more beauty. Once there was a pretty picture to look at, it was gone. Washed away by the rain or painted over by the mayor's orders. But once gone it was always replace with something, new, better. Only to disappear again.

_That_ was art.

Hinata found herself agreeing with his point of view, she reasoned that he was saying that if something was forever, it became boring, dusty and normal, but if it was only there for a moment it would shine and glisten with beauty before it was gone.

Deidara completely lost her when he started ranting on how much of an idiot some guy named Sasori was though. She just went along with it, nodding along side him. It must've been a heated topic with him cause he spat out something along the lines of, '_How the fuck can art last forever, un? Everything must come to an end, you fucking idiot, Sasori,yeah!' _Hinata didn't know who this guy was but she assumed that Deidara didn't like his art very much.

Thirty minutes later Hinata found her phone ringing again, no doubt from Hanabi or Neji. She ignored it for once but decided she should be on her way home. Deidara agreed, he muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Sasori is gonna kill me for being late again, yeah. He hates waiting."

Deidara and her walked toward her house in silence again.

They neared her house when it had finally stopped raining. She looked at her large home and sighed. She swore she thought she saw Neji peeking out of the window.

Hinata turned to Deidara and grinned at him, "Th-Thank you for the adventure, Deidara-san."

He merely smirked at her, "Maybe I'll see you again Ghost-girl." His smirk turned mischievous, "Maybe I'll get you to vandalize a school of something with me, un."

Hinata scoffed lowly to herself and waved to the strange blond man who had made her night.

After she got scolded and bombarded with questions by Neji, she'd go up to her room curl up in her room and write about her little escapade with the blond artist.

And she couldn't help but think that if she saw him again, she'd probably end up vandalizing a school with him.

As much as she wanted to deny it.

_~:~_

**A/N:**

**This was actually a pretty damn long drabble.**

**I actually really enjoyed writing this. I found it kinda easy to write, being an artists and writer, myself.**

**I really hope I got Deidara's opinion on art right, or at least a little bit. The more I thought about it the more I found myself agreeing with his ideas.**

**Anyway**

_Reviews are love(:_

**ART IS A BANG!~**


	2. Cds and Spray Paint Bottles

**A/N: Hello(: First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me.**

**Just to clear things up a bit this is more like a story than random drabbles cuz it follows a sequence of events. But overall it has no plot or character development(well there might be some idk, this has no plot therefore I have no plot chart and/or planned chapters lol)**

**Also, in this story Hinata is 18 and is a Senior in high school. Deidara is the same age as in the anime/manga (19 yrs young), and he is a freshie in college.**

**And lastly, I made Deidara's last name Iwa cuz he doesn't have a last name.**

**Disclaimer:** IF I OWNED NARUTO DEI-DEI WOULDN'T OF DIED, OKAY. T_T

**All the little things**

**t w o**

_Cds and spray paint bottles_

Deidara sighed in annoyance as he listened to his best friend/rival continue to rant about how some guy at Starbucks made him wait more than five minutes for a cup a coffee. Deidara decided to ignore him and rested his hand on his palm and gazed out of the window of the cafe the two were at.

His red-headed friend waved a hand in front of his face, "Okay honestly, I knew you didn't have enough brain cells to hold a decent conversation for more than twenty minutes _before_, but this is just ridiculous."

"Shut up Sasori, yeah." Deidara glared at him before directing his gaze outside again. It was a calm autumn day and people were out enjoying themselves before the bitter winter came. Personally, Deidara like fall best. He liked how the leaves changed color before falling off to die.

Sasori rolled his eyes at him before standing and said, "Che. Why are you so distracted today?" He grabbed his sketching pad off the table and walked to the door.

Deidara followed with a scowl, he walked behind Sasori while dumping his books and iPod into the backpack hanging off his shoulder, "I am not distracted, un." He huffed irritably, "I just get tired of listening to you complain."

"Likewise." Sasori muttered, he turned a corner with Deidara in tow.

"Where are we going yeah?"

"The art store, I need more paint and brushes for my puppets."

"Your puppets are creepy enough without the paint, un."

Sasori turned and looked over his shoulder to glare at Deidara. He then walked into the art store without another word.

"Touchy, yeah." Deidara commented smirking. His smirked vanished when he ran into the glass door of the art store. Sasori had not been kind enough to warn him or hold it open for him. "So rude un..." He muttered.

Deidara noted that Sasori had that stupid smirk on again and had the urge to smack it off his face. Deidara scowled, opened the door, and stepped into the small store. He left Sasori to find the acrylic paint while Deidara search for some spray paint. He really _did_ want to vandalize something. He grabbed a couple of bottles. He only got three bottles, the colors were black, white, and red. He would've liked to buy more but being a college kid with no job didn't help. There was also the fact that he was very picky for someone with no money. No matter what style he was doing, he always wanted the _best_ supplies. Which basically meant that each can was about eight dollars in comparison to the bottles that were only 1.35.

Sasori appeared beside him glancing at what was in his hands and then at the look on Deidara's face he shook his head and said, "If you get caught I'm not bailing you out."

Deidara mumbled something under his breath as Sasori disappeared into the store again. Deidara walked up to the cashier and purchased his items. Before he could accept his change, something out the window caught his eye.

A petite indigo haired girl walked passed and into a music store across the street. Before she had her back completely turned he caught a pair of creepy white eyes with no pupils.

His lips turned up in a smile, _Hey it's Ghost-girl..._

"Er...excuse me sir, your change..." The cashier girl said, she had been trying to get his attention for about a minute.

"Oh sorry yeah." Deidara said, pocking money and taking the plastic bag from the girl.

"Idiot." Sasori muttered from behind him. He rolled his eyes and put his selected items on the counter.

Deidara didn't pay attention to him, "I'll be across the street, yeah."

"Don't do anything illegal."

Deidara ignored him.

Deidara crossed the street quickly and move into the music store, trying to find indigo haired girl he had run into a week ago.

He quickly found her listening to something on the headphones the store provided. He grinned and tapped her shoulder. "Ghost-girl."

Hinata squeaked- he totally predicted that- and spun around quickly, she took the bulky headphones off and exclaimed, "D-Deidara-san!"

"Well...didn't think I'd see you ever again, un." He commented lightly.

She grinned at him and looked genuinely happy to see him, it was refreshing to him. "Honestly, m-me neither."

Deidara leaned against the rack of Cds behind him and asked, "Wacha got there, hm?"

"Vampire Weekend," She held out the Cd, "I'm looking for the Mumford and Sons one..." She muttered and turned towards the rack beside him.

"Never heard of them un," Deidara said as he stretched and looked over her shoulder at the albums.

"What?" Hinata exclaimed. "After we find the Cd, we h-have to listen to it!" Then she blushed and realized what she had implied. "Ano...i-if you w-want..."

Deidara smirked but shrugged, "Sure." He watched her run her small fingers across the tops of the plastic Cd covers, flipping them on their side to see the covers better. Deidara decided to help her and stood beside her. His long fingers that were dry from all of the clay, raked across the Cds next to where she was looking.

Their hands would occasionally brush against each other.

They didn't seem to mind.

Deidara's scanning stopped as he plucked a lone Cd out of the bunch. He held it up in front of her face, "Is this it, un?"

"Yes!" Hinata's smile widened, "Th-thanks so much, I would've never found it,"

"Hinata, who is this?"

Deidara watched Hinata jump and turned to face the person who had called her. He was about Deidara's height, had the same creepy eyes as Hinata, and had long brown hair. He also had a younger girl with him that looked a bit like him.

"O-oh hi, niisan." Hinata did a little wave as blush found its way onto her cheeks. She looked at her cousin but he wasn't look at her, he was glaring at Deidara. "Ano..."

"Iwa."

"Hyuga."

"Y-you two k-know each other?"

"Are you a girl or boy?"

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed at her younger sister who was standing beside Neji. Hanabi peered at Deidara, "Well you have a really deep voice, oh now I see, you _are_ a guy, you looked a chic at first glance."

"..."

Well, Deidara looked pissed but seemed to restrain himself for Hinata's sake.

"Hanabi!" Hinata scolded more firmly. Hanabi gave her a cheeky grin and her facial expression said 'what-did-I-do?' Hinata rolled her eyes at her sister and sent Deidara an apologetic look.

"How do you two know each other?" Neji demanded.

"Hey you stole my question!" Hanabi pouted.

"Mine too..." Hinata muttered softly.

Deidara ignored Neji and turned to Hinata to answered her question instead, he patted her head just to make Neji mad (and partly because he wanted to). "We attend the same college, Hinata-chan, yeah."

Neji muttered something along the lines of, "How did _he_ get in?

"So why does Neji-niisan hate you?" Hanabi asked bluntly while Hinata faced-palmed behind Deidara.

"Ne, I accidentally set his homework on fire, un."

"_Accidentally?_" Neji protested, "That was not an accident!" He calmed himself a bit after Hanabi said 'Uh-oh here comes Neji's bitch rant' and Hinata's whole face turned red, "Stay away from Hinata you pyro-"

"As in _pyro_technics student, yeah."

"No I meant pyromaniac-"

"I th-thought you would major in s-something more art related," Hinata said to Deidara referring to him being a pyrotechnics student and, accidentally cutting Neji off.

"Well yeah, un. I double major in that and sculptural ceramics, yeah. Part of the reason I took on pyrotechnics was because it has to do with fireworks. Art is a bang, yeah!"

Neji twitched. Finally he said, "You never answered my question. How do you know my cousin?"

"I don't have to answer you, un."

Deidara smirked.

Neji glared.

Hanabi snorted.

Hinata was looking back and forth between the two males. "Ano...I'm gonna g-go buy my Cds..." She turned to leave but Deidara grabbed her shoulder.

"You forgot Mumford and Sons, un." He said, waving the Cd that was still in his hands.

She grinned at him, and took it from him, "Arigato-"

"Don't touch my cousin!"

Deidara poked Hinata's cheek, causing her to go red. He muttered, "Make me, un..."

"You're being childish Deidara..." A voice called from behind Deidara and Hinata. Hinata jumped and turned to see a red-headed man about Deidara's age standing there with an annoyed expression on his face.

Neji muttered something of agreement with Sasori and something else about a restraining order, while Deidara questioned the ginger man on where he came from and why he had to be so creepy when he was making his presence known. Then the red-head said something like, 'You made me wait, I'm annoyed, shut the fuck up.' And then Deidara started to yell at him, then Neji got annoyed and demanded that Deidara answer his question that everyone seemed to have forgotten.

Hinata lowly slipped away from the group of teenagers and to the check-out counter. She quickly and quietly purchased her items, and slipped out the door.

Really, she hated arguments, it just made it all the more awkward because it was Deidara and Neji. She continued to walk, the leaves on the ground crunching pleasantly under her feet.

She was sure Neji would worry about her when he noticed his disappearance but she always left without telling people. Mostly when she was at the Hyuga compound when her father tried to drill business skills and scenarios into her head for when she would inherit the big Hyuga business. She started college next year and her father wanted her to major in business,she'd much rather major in fine arts and creative writing though. He had scoffed at the idea and said, 'You'll get nowhere with that.' Her father was always walking around the house talking about how much of a failure Hinata was when she couldn't understand 'the simplest business trick' which wasn't very simple at all. So mostly it was because of her father that Hinata yearned to escape the large cold house.

"Do you always disappear with out telling anyone, un?"

"D-Do you always sneak u-up behind people while they're deep in thought?" Hinata turned to find Deidara standing behind her with a wry grin.

"Sorry, un." He jerked his finger over his shoulder towards the direction of the music store. "I finally ditched Ginger and Mr. Prissy back there, yeah." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped up to walk beside the Hyuga.

"It's fine," Hinata said. "Gomen. Hanabi is rather...blunt, and Neji is just protective."

Deidara snorted, "How can you stand that guy? It's like he has something up his ass or something-er sorry, un." Deidara stopped himself when he noticed Hinata's reddening face.

"He's f-fine when you get to know him."

"Don't count on me trying to get to know him, yeah."

"I won't..." Hinata laughed to herself.

They continued to walk until Deidara stopped and pulled something out of his bag. He grinned and held the item up, he chuckled when Hinata shook her head at him and crossed her arms.

"Come on, un."

"N-no!" Hinata shook her head again.

"But you said-"

"No, y-_you_ said it. I-I didn't s-say I agreed."

"It'll be fun..."

"It's i-illegal."

Deidara snorted.

"So what, un?"

Hinata gapped at him.

"Think of it as an adventure un."

"D-don't play the adventure c-card again!"

"Damn...I thought that would work yeah."

Hinata crossed her arms again.

"Hm...I'll make you a clay bird, and I won't smash it this time. I'll even paint it yeah."

He saw her resolve crumble a little as she bit her lip. "...paint it purple?

He smirked. "Sure, un."

She sighed, defeated, "F-fine."

"Really un?"

She nodded weakly, taking the spray paint can that he held. She drummed her fingers on the cool round metal and sighed as Deidara dragged her somewhere.

Five minutes later she found herself sitting in an uncomfortable bus seat beside Deidara while the bus jerked and jumped. She couldn't lie and say that she had ridden a bus before and she wasn't going to complain out loud but the guy that was staring at her across the isle was serious creeping her out.

"Do you...do you have a car?" Hinata asked curiously, "Ano...not that I m-mind taking the bus-"

Deidara rolled his eyes and stopped her, "No I don't have a car, but I have a motorcycle."

Hinata blinked.

Well that's kinda cool.

_...and kinda hot._

Hinata's whole face turned red at the thought and she buried her head in her hands.

"Are you okay, un?"

Hinata coughed, "Um...y-y-y-yeah..."

Deidara looked skeptical but shrugged and turned to the window. "It's in the shop right now, if I had it, I'd be ridding it now, yeah."

"Ano...Deidara-san..."

"Deidara, un"

"Huh?"

"Deidara-san makes me feel old un! Just call me Deidara."

"O-Okay well D-Deidara..."

"Yeah?"

"What happens if we g-get caught?"

"Hm...we run, un."

That did not unnerve the Hyuga at all. So she sat there and pressed her fingers together until Deidara stopped her and told her that it was annoying, then she apologize, which annoyed him more, and then she apologized again and he face-palmed.

Finally they got off the bus and the two of them walked in silence for a while until Hinata's phone rang. She answer it to Neji yelling at her because he had no idea where she was...

She didn't know either, really.

Then Neji said something about how she shouldn't hang around the 'blond-idiot-who-was-not-Naruto' or else Deidara would end up setting her on fire or something of that nature, Neji continued to rant until Hanabi violently tore the phone out of his hands and hung up.

Deidara just laughed and promised that he would not set her on fire.

Purposely...

They finally reached a school and Deidara picked a huge tan wall on the side to vandalize. Hinata looked like she was about to faint because she had never done anything illegal in her life.

Deidara took out the first can and shook it up, he opened it and sprayed a large black square on it. He quickly filled it in with the rest of the black.

"Are you just gonna sit there or do you wanna help, un?"

"Sit here!" Hinata squeaked. "Ne, Deidara...aren't you supposed to wear a mask?"

He simply raised the shirt over his nose and continued to spray.

"What's it g-gonna be?"

"Maybe if you helped I'd tell you, yeah."

Hinata huffed.

"D-do you know how to hot wire a car?"

"What, yeah?" Deidara turned to look at her while shaking the white spray-paint up. "No..."

"I-I do."

"..Why?" He looked curious. She was scared of vandalizing, why would she possibly need to know how to hot-wire a car!

"I um...convinced myself that I-I might need the skill one day. O-oh and research purposes for writing..."

"Cool, un." Deidara began to spray white square and rectangle shapes in the giant black square. "Wanna try it?"

"N-n-no!"

"I was joking yeah." He colored in the shapes he had made and began to small dots in the remaining black area.

"Why are you vandalizing a school any way?"

"This was my middle school, yeah." Deidara said as he put the cap on the white spray-paint. "I hated this place." He chuckled dryly and held the red spray paint out to Hinata.  
>"Ano..."<p>

"You have to do something, yeah!" He continued to hold it out. "Besides, I left a black spot in the middle for something poetic or something you'd write, un."

He wasn't lying. Glancing at the wall Hinata saw that was he painted was a city. He used the black for the dark sky and the white for the buildings, then he has small stars above the towers he had drawn and had used the black for small shadows in the white.

"Here, un. I have a paper mask thingy." Deidara pulled it out of his bag and Hinata took it gingerly. Finally she put it on and grabbed the spray paint. She looked up and asked, "Why didn't you use it?"

He shrugged and said, "I only had one, yeah."

A minute later Hinata was standing in front of the wall shaking the paint bottle. She wrote four words in cursive in the black box reserved for her and stepped away from their masterpiece.

_Destroy what destroys you._

"Excellent." Deidara grinned at their work of art and began to collect the bottles on the ground.

"Y-you're a bad influence." Hinata muttered while Deidara grinned triumphantly. She figured next time he'd ask her to get tattoos with him, but then scratched that idea out since 'art was fleeting' and a permanent tattoo would probably cause him to become mentally unstable.

"Hey! What are you two kids doing over there!" A security guard came running in their direction.

Hinata shot a panicked look at Deidara and he grabbed her arm mouthing 'run.'

So they ran.

And as Deidara yelled, "Art is fleeting!"(Possibly referring to himself here. He was fleeingafter all) Hinata let out a tinkle of laughter.

Not that she enjoyed breaking the law or anything...

**A/N: So how come these drabbles are longer than the chapters of my actual **_**story?**_** Gahh.**

**And also, instead of Deidara's explosive birdies he has a motorcycle. (Like he **_**needed**_** to be more badass!)**

**On another note, I have unconsciously made Deidara the bad-boy(well it was bound to happen, he's Akatsuki.) who taints the precious good-girl. Aw poor Hinata's innocence.**

**~WHAT HAVE I DONE?**

**-And I also do not know if you can even major in sculptural ceramics I just know that it's a style thingy...**

**Anyway,**

**Reviews are love, loves.**

**If you review you get a mini virtual Dei-dei, okay?**


	3. Clay Birds and Enchanting Words

**A/N: Everyone who reviewed got mini virtual Dei-Dei's. I hope you enjoy him.**

**Also! I have changed my user-name. Used to be: Storm913 now: Tsuki no Talia. (Bc I'm just awesome like that...)**

**Note: I modernized Hinata's outfit a bit...hehehe**

**Disclaimer:**** Disclaimers are stupid. I don't own Naruto. Obviously. -grumbles-**

**All the Little Things**

t h r e e

_Clay birds and enchanting words_

The next time Deidara and Hinata met was not an accident. They did not run into each other by chance or do anything wonderful and illegal at the same time.

They planned to meet this time. At a mall. Like normal teenagers.

And no- it was _not_ a date.

Much to Hanabi's disappointment and Neji's relief. It was a shame that Hinata had to reassure them of that more than five times.

Deidara had invited her to see an art exhibit that was taking place in the empty space attacked to an art store. He figured that she'd appreciate it more than anyone else, except Sasori. Deidara didn't want to bring him because Sasori annoyed him at times.

Hinata's day was going fine until Neji insisted on driving her. She was perfectly capable of driving herself but he _insisted_, mostly because he wanted to get the chance to yell at Deidara or something.

Then Hanabi asked her why she didn't wear anything _cute_ and tried to yank the scrunchy out of her head so that Hinata could wear her hair down. Hinata was perfectly content with her lavender hoodie and black skinny jeans.

Finally, she managed to escape the clutches of her cousin and younger sister when Neji pulled up at the mall. Deidara was standing by the store as promised. Hinata sighed gratefully and got out the car holding the notebook close to her chest.

Then Neji leaned over the passenger's seat and said, "Hey Iwa, I need to talk to you."

Hinata groaned mentally while Deidara rolled his eyes and said, "No, un." With those wise words he grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her into the mall while Neji fumed in his car.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI IS BACK."

Hinata watched a blur of orange and black fly across the room and latch itself onto Deidara. "What...?"

"Tobi stayed here like Deidara-senpai told him to. Tobi is a good boy."

Deidara grunted and tried to pry the er...person off of him. "Tobi get the fuck off, yeah!"

Hinata watched curiously and started to feel sorry for Deidara, "Um...T-Tobi-san? I d-don't think Deidara l-likes that you're o-on him..."

Tobi perked up at the sound of her voice. "Senpai brought a pretty girl!"

"Ano...Thanks?" Hinata blushed and looked away.

"What's your name, pretty girl?"

"H-Hinata."

"Is Tobi a good boy Hinata-chan?"

"S-sure."

"Fuck off Tobi." Deidara growled as he grabbed Hinata's wrist again and dragged her away. "Sorry about Tobi, un. Kakuzu paid me to get him to stop following him around, and that guy is stingy with money, he must've been_ really_ annoyed yeah..." Deidara trailed off. "Anyway, I needed the cash, un. We'll just ditch him later."

"Uh, i-is he o-okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, un." Deidara shrugged. "Unless you mean mentally. We never found out why he wears that mask, un, but we were told he was dropped on his head as a baby."

"SENPAI WAIT UP!"

"Um. Stay right there until we get back, un."

"Okay Senpai! Tobi is a good boy."

Hinata looked at Deidara before giggling into her hand, "Th-that was mean..."

"Yeah yeah, that guy follows me everywhere, un." Deidara gave an annoyed sigh and then said, "Come one, let's get to that exhibit."

Nodding, Hinata allowed herself to be dragged through the crowded mall by the blond artist. She wouldn't know where she was going anyway. They looked almost...odd together, but right at the same time. Like day and night. It was ironic; Hinata with her dark hair, pale skin and shinning moon-like eyes was like the night, though her personality was sunny and cheerful once you got past her shyness. Deidara was almost like the sun, his bright hair like the sun, blue eyes like the sky, and tan skin. He wasn't the most cheerful person, he was more mysterious and dark. Like the night.

He continued to drag her through the mall, only stopping once to buy cookies. She followed curiously, wondering how big this mall was and when they'd get there.

"Oi! Hinata-chan is that you?"

Hinata looked up and spotted and a blond blur running up to her.

"N-N-Naruto-kun..." She stuttered, warmth quickly filled her cheeks. She fidgeted under his gaze.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked, looking at Deidara.

"I'm Deidara, un."

"Hey you're one of Itachi's annoying friends..." Sasuke walked up with Sakura hooked on his arm. He noticed Deidara's hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Is he bothering you, Hyuga?"

At the same time as Hinata was stuttering out a 'no' Deidara said, "Well if it isn't chibi-Itachi yeah..."*****

Sasuke twitched, "Don't call me that...Oi! You're the one who set our couch on fire!"

Why did Hinata keep hearing about Deidara setting things on fire? She sighed quietly and shook her head.

"Why are you sighing Hinata-chan?" Naruto peered at her causing her to back up into Deidara nervously.

Then she muttered, "G-gomen...D-Deidara's always setting things on fire."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Why are you apologizing for him?"

Suddenly Sakura sprang away from Sasuke (a miracle if you asked him...) and exclaimed, "You guys are on a date aren't you? CHA! So cute!"

Deidara rolled his eyes at the display, the trio was beginning to annoy him, "Let's go Hinata, un."

"I _have_ to call Ino to tell her!" Sakura squealed and gave Hinata a hug. "This is so exciting."

"Demo...We're not on a date-"

"Hinata-chan is dating this guy?" Naruto stood in front of Hinata and looked at her face. "But she's too good for him."

"What, un?" Deidara demanded, then he shrugged, "Probably, yeah. But she's too good for you too."

Hinata was beginning to wonder how she even go into this situation as her face turned an unnatural shade of red at Naruto's close proximity.

"Ne, Hinata-chan are you okay? You're really red..." Naruto went to put a hand on her forehead as if checking her temperature.

"I-I-I-I-I'm f-f-"

"Give her some space, un." Deidara demanded, jerking her away from the other blond.

Naruto touched her cheek, "But she's really hot...she might have a fever or something."

"I said get off, un."

And then Hinata was falling. Deidara caught her quickly and muttered, "She fainted, un."

"I told you she was sick."

"Shut up, baka, yeah."

-:-

"Eh?" Hinata blinked her eyes open. "Deidara?"

"Yeah, un." He gave a smug smirk to Naruto while Hinata wasn't looking. It was mostly because Hinata said his name before Naruto's.

She sat up confused, "Where am I?"

"The mall's first-aid section," Sakura supplied helpfully, giving the indigo haired girl a warm hug, "You fainted on us, but you're fine now."

"Oh." Hinata exhaled, "G-Good...Ano...who carried me here?"

"Deidara-san." Sakura said while smoothing Hinata's hair back. Sakura's smile turned into a pout, "He explained to me before that you two aren't going out...how disappointing..."

Hinata's face turned red again and she avoided looking at the blond artist in the corner.

"Anyway, we have to go meet Kakashi, talk to you later Hinata-chan!"

"B-bye Sakura." Hinata did a little wave.

"Feel better, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up before Sasuke pushed him out of the room and called him a dobe.

Then there was silence.

Hinata hesitantly turned to Deidara, "Th-thank you for-"

Deidara waved off her thanks, "It's no big deal un." He shrugged. "As long as you feel better, yeah."

Hinata nodded with a sheepish smile and jumped off the bed, she glanced at her watch and her smile was replaced with a frown, "Oh no...we missed the exhibit...I-I'm sorry we couldn't make it."

"It's okay, yeah. There's something else we can do."

"But-"

"I said it was fine yeah." Deidara repeated. He got up from his seat in the corner and walked towards the Hyuga. He handed her a flayer. "We're doing this tonight yeah."

Hinata took the purple flayer and shook her head, "P-Poetry slam? But-"

"No buts, un. And you're going to perform one of your poems."

"W-What!"

Hinata felt dizzy again. "I...c-can't."

"Well If you wants this," Deidara waved her black notebook around, "And your clay bird I made, you'll do it."

"That's not f-fair!" Hinata protested and crossed her arms.

"Who said I was fair, un?"

Hinata pouted and sat back down, "But...but I really c-can't. I-I'm not good at doing that sort of thing."

"'Can't' shouldn't be in your vocabulary, un."

Hinata glared at him.

"Okay, okay fine. You don't have to perform but we'll still go, yeah." Deidara handed her back her beloved notebook and a small box he had pulled from his backpack.

"What's t-this?"

Deidara shrugged, "The bird I promised you, un."

She opened the box gingerly and pulled out the small bird. It had touches of purple, expertly paint and a glassy-like surface. She could almost see each individual strokes of the brush. The beak had a touch of yellow and so did some of the tail-feathers. She turned it over and saw an 'H' carved into it's side in perfect calligraphy. She then turned it upside down to see Deidara's small signature on the bottom.

"It's- It's beautiful!"

"It's not big deal un..."

"D-don't be so modest." Hinata argued, she put the bird carefully into the box and gave the artist a quick warm hug of appreciation.

She pulled away with a blush.

"Make sure you break it within at least two weeks."

"W-what?" Hinata looked up, shocked. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Art is fleeting, yeah. I can't have you carrying around my art forever, un. Break it and I'll make you a new one."

"But-"

"They'll be better each time, I promise, un."

"P-pinky swear?"

"I was thinking something more along the lines of the spit shake, un."

"Ew!" Hinata blushed and quickly withdrew her hand.

"I was joking, un." Deidara rolled his eyes and wrapped his pinky around hers. "Come one let's get to this poetry thing."

They walked out of the mall and into the parking lot. Hinata had completely forgot that Deidara did not own a car, but a motorcycle.

And he was going to make her ride it.

Oh _no no no_.

"What...what about T-Tobi-san?" Hinata tried to get out of the situation.

"He has a short attention span, yeah. He probably left ages ago, un."

"B-but-"

"It's this or we're walking."

"...C-can we walk...?"

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes once again. He took it on himself to put his helmet on the Hyuga's head and he answered her question before she asked it, "No, Hinata, I do not have another one but it wouldn't be right to let you go helmet-less, un."

She began to protest but Deidara rudely closed visor part around her eyes. She huffed.

"Now get on the bike, un."

**A/N: Well Dei-Dei why are you being so demanding? Hina-chan I know motorcycles are scary.(I've ridden my dad's.) **

***That Chibi-Itachi bit was from another fic I read where Deidara called Sasuke that but I completely blank out on what fic it's from. I just don't take credit for that cleverness.**

**God...I've been updating pretty quickly tehehe. Now I have to update my other story...yaay...**

**~~Review and you get a mini-virtual Hina-chan to go with your mini Dei-Dei. (I'll also throw in some clay. Yipeee for clay. (cool hand-mouths not included-sorry!))**


	4. Crazy Curves and Annoying Nerves

**A/N: Hello lovelies!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, you guys are wonderful.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Deidara and Sasuke and Gaara and Shikamaru and Itachi and Naruto would all love me, okay? But they don't so I do not own so leave me alone. 

**All the Little Things**

f o u r

_Scary__ curves and annoying nerves_

_Whoa...Deidara has a lot of hair..._

The sudden jerk of the motorcycle did not allow Hinata to think, well...logical thoughts when accessing the situation.

See, what had happened was; First, Deidara forced her to get on his motorcycle, second he got on and turned it on, the hum of the bike roared loud in her ears. And then, without warning, he took off with an (insane) laugh that Hinata could barely hear over the purr of the engine and the roar of the wind.

Hinata was starting to realize that Deidara was not that nice of a person.

Anyway, she lurched forward in fear and threw her arms around his middle burying her head into his back. She was stiff with fear, and when Deidara turned a corner she let out a startled shriek. She barley heard him tell her to lean with the curves.

Yeah, he was crazy.

And then they were flying down a highway, not that Hinata could tell, she had her eyes shut under the sleek black helmet Deidara forced onto her head. _Before_ she closed her eyes though, for about a minute, all she could see was Deidara's blond hair flying in her line of vision.

Her next, more logical thought was, _Neji is going to kill me. _And shortly after that thought was, _I'm gonna die anyway with Deidara driving this thing. _That rather pessimistic thought was because of Deidara saying he knew how to do _tricks_ on his bike and asked if she wanted to see.

_He's a maniac._

The sudden left turn shocked Hinata out of her mental rant and she felt the bike lean dangerously close to the ground before straitening up again. Her heart leaped up into her throat as Deidara decided to speed up with a gleeful (demented) laugh as he rode his bike around in circles with a panicked Hinata clinging to him. Hinata was probably suffocating or hurting him by how tight her arms were around his torso, but she assumed, in a moment of complete anxiety/panic/fear that he deserved it. She knew he had done all that for...for _shits and giggles._

And that was when the Hyuga had started laughing. She had never used that term before, even if she only had used it in her head. It was funny. The more she giggled the more she realized that Deidara was the worst possible influence on her, _ever._

And Hiashi thought Naruto and Kiba were bad...

Hinata cringed at the thought of her father meeting Deidara. They'd probably end up pissing each other off.

She hadn't realized that the bike had stopped moving until Deidara moved her arms from around him and got off his bike. Hinata slowly got off the bike and took off the helmet. Her hair was probably really messed up.

She looked into the small mirror on the right side and began to pat down her disheveled indigo hair.

"See? It wasn't that bad, un." Deidara commented, taking the helmet from her hands.

"What?" Hinata exclaimed. She turned and boldly poked him in the chest, "Y-you did all those crazy turns on purpose! I thought we were going to fall over!"

"How else were you supposed to get used to it, yeah?" He began to walk towards the entrance of the place, ignoring the slight pain on his chest because, surprisingly, her pokes frickin' hurt.

"Ano..."

"Besides, un, I'm a pro at riding that thing."

The two of them entered the little poetry place, which happened to be a basement turned cafe under an art center.

How did Deidara know all these cool underground places?

They entered the dimly lit place, there was already a poet on stage and a small band that consisted of a bass player and a drummer behind him. There was a cafe in the corner and booths lined either side of the room. In the middle there were round tables that were low to the ground and soft fuchsia and purple cushions to sit on.

Deidara gestured as if asking where she wanted to sit, she moved forward towards the low tables and cushions in the middle, close to the front. He followed and plopped down next to her.

Once the poet on stage had finished speaking, everyone began to snap. Deidara was glad he remained still, because he would've ended up clapping...

Frankly he didn't find poetry slams that interesting. There were interesting poets here and there, but most of them seemed to just drone on. They all seemed to have smooth low voices that almost put him to sleep. He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his head. Deidara glanced at Hinata, at least she seemed to be enjoying this.

The Hyuga seemed absolutely enthralled. Her eyes sparkles against the fairy lights that prettily adjourned the stage. She had her elbows up on the table in a similar position as Deidara, except she was leaning forward and her head wasn't lagging to the side. In short, she actually looked _interested_.

She was so absorbed that she didn't noticed that Deidara had left and came back with two Styrofoam cups of hot chocolate. He nudged her to get her attention and she thanked him, bringing the cup to her lips before turning her attention back to the stage.

By that point Deidara just rolled his eyes, reached into his bag and pulled out some clay. He absentmindedly molded and kneaded it with his thumb. He looked up when he heard the quiet rustling of papers, it wasn't loud enough to disturb others but it had startled him a bit. He saw that Hinata had taken out her notebook and was flipping through the book while she bit her nail.

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing, un?"

"Ano..I don't r-really know. I-I just got inspired and h-had the urge to go on stage and say something of my own..."

Deidara's eyebrows seemed to rise even more, "I thought you _couldn't_ do it, un."

Hinata glared at him before frowning, "I-I just feel like I should con-contribute, like I belong here with other writers, you know?"

Deidara could relate, he always felt like at the art studio. She probably wanted to prove to the other poets that she belonged and that she understood and was like them.

"Go for it, un." Deidara grinned at her encouragingly. "You'll do fine, yeah. Just try not to stutter."

Hinata paled. "W-w-w-what? I-I _can't."_

_I shouldn't of said that_, Deidara thought and sighed. "Just don't think about it, yeah." He squished the clay in his right hand, "Do it and I'll buy you some dango and strawberry milk later."

"S-s-stop trying to bribe me!" Hinata hissed with a small smile. "I was gonna do it anyway..." She muttered to herself lowly so that Deidara didn't hear her.

"So you're going to do it, un?"

"I...guess..." Hinata muttered and stood before she could chicken out. Thoughts of humiliation and failure were already starting to enter her mind but vanished when she met Deidara's reassuring confident smile with a small grin of her own.

She walked semi-confidently towards the stage. The host was a guy with dreadlocks, the thing about this place was, they didn't have scheduled poets come up. He invited anyone to come up and was never left with an awkward silence because someone would always volunteer. Even if it was the same person several times in a row.

She clumsily climbed up the stairs and stood in front of the microphone. He stomach felt like a tangled mess, and there were no butterflies there. They were killer bees.

_What am I doing?_ Hinata thought as her shaky hands gripped the mic and her face grew warm. _I'm out of my mind._

"Ano..." Hinata blinked, "I'm Hyuga Hinata and this is my poem, 'Fear.'"

She took a deep breath was was surprised that she hadn't stuttered once. _Don't think about it._

She looked out at the audience, sweat at her brow, she found Deidara's eyes. He was glaring at her as if saying 'Don't you dare chicken out.'

She _really_ did want dango and strawberry milk. How did he even _know_ that she liked that combination? So she began slowly, careful not to choke on her words. Or faint. She had already fainted once that day.

"_F-fear is always near.  
>It is here, in your chest<br>awaiting a new t-test  
>and you f-forget about the rest."<em>

And then the words seemed to roll off her tongue. She closed her eyes as the bass player began to play a rhythm with her words.

"_It is in the thoughts that you think  
>and every single blink<br>is returned with wink."_

Her lips slowly turned up in a smile, she had not expected this to be the outcome.

"_Oh, fear is never fair  
>and it is always there<br>and never rare..."_

She saw Deidara grinned at her from the audience and grinned back. She gripped the microphone a bit tighter and said the last stanza.

"_But my dear  
>fear is never near<br>when you're here."_

Hinata took a deep breath and slowly made her way off stage. She was rewarded with mummers of praise and rounds of snapping. Pink blush stained her cheeks as she made her way back to Deidara. A girl with brown hair and twin Chinese buns stopped her.

"Hinata-chan! I didn't know you knew about this place...heck, I didn't know you wrote!"

"Tenten-chan, I didn't expect to see you here!" Hinata gave the older girl a brief hug. Tenten was Neji's _almost_ girlfriend. They both, clearly liked each other and saw each other everyday but Neji was so freaking thick headed and stubborn that he refused to do anything about it. Tenten on the other hand was patient and shy about the situation and said nothing.

"That poem was great! Why didn't you tell me wrote? You knew I wrote a little we could've compare our stuff."

"Ano...Gomen Tenten-chan. I was just...shy about it."

Tenten patted her on the shoulder, "You didn't seem so shy on stage. You seemed like a completely different person."

"Ano...Someone convinced me to go on staged."

"Hinata, I told you that you would do fine, un." Deidara came from behind her and patter her head. "I'm always right, yeah."

Hinata rolled her eyes at him and muttered, "S-sure you are..."

Tenten raised a slim brown eyebrow as if asking, 'who is this?'

"O-oh, Tenten-chan, this is my friend Deidara. Deidara this is my friend Tenten."

Tenten shook his hand but she became even more curious. Hinata hadn't even used an honorific when using Deidara's name. Hinata _always_ used honorifics.

"Wait...Neji's picking me up but he said first he had to pick you up from the mall..." Tenten said, confused.

"Oh yeah..." Hinata paled and turned to Deidara. She pointed a finger at him, "G-Great now he's gonna yell at me! T-this i-is your fault."

"What, un?" Deidara said, outraged. "He's going to try to _kill_ me, yeah! If you hadn't fainted we wouldn't of missed the exhibit and wouldn't of come here."

"I-it was your idea."

"You agreed, yeah."

Hinata huffed and crossed her arms, she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

Deidara rolled his eyes at her and shoved her hot chocolate at her while grabbing his own now cold- hot chocolate and her notebook.

Tenten was looking back an forth between the two with a smile and began, "Are you two d-"

"TENTEN!" Neji came busting into the room, and he was 'shushed' by about a dozen people. He continued in a calmer tone, "I went to the mall to get Hinata, but she wasn't there. I think that the brat took her or someth- _you!_" Neji suddenly spun around and glared at Deidara.

"Me, yeah."

"Where's Hinata?"

"Right here, un." Deidara side-stepped to reveal the cowering Hyuga who had been trying to hide behind her blond friend.

"Ano...H-h-h-h-hi, Niisan." She turned to glare at Deidara like he had just kicked her puppy. "H-hows the w-weather?"

Then Deidara _laughed._ And Neji twitched and said, "The weather?"

Then Neji was starring at the helmet sitting on the table and began to rub his temple. "Hinata...please don't tell me...that you rode on a motorcycle here..."

"Ano...I-I didn't r-ride a motorcycle here..."

"She got to wear helmet, un."

"Deidara!"

"What, yeah? He figured it out anyway."

By that point the four of them were kicked out because they were making so much noise.

They all stood outside starring at each other until Neji stood in front of Deidara and said, "Don't touch my cousin."

Deidara just smirked and said, "Haven't we been through this already, Hyuga, un?"

"Hinata we're leaving."

"D-demo Deidara owes me dango..." Hinata whined.

Neji stared at her. Hinata didn't whine. "Um..."

"She's right, un."

"You shut up. Hinata let's go..."

Neji grabbed her and Tenten and dragged the two girls to his car. Hinata gave Deidara a sheepish smile and wave before being shoved into the back seat of Neji's car.

Halfway home she groaned.

Deidara had her notebook.

**A/N: Aww Hinata's getting more comfortable around Dei-Dei-kun! D'Aww so cute :3**

**On another note I can imaging Tenten as a poet cuz she's all calm and cool and awesome.**

**And I did write that poem. Poetry is not my strong suit. I actually suck at it...and rhyming does not come naturally to me...lol.**

**Speaking of rhyming! My chapter titles have started to rhyme. I think I shall continue this spontaneous rhyming pattern...**

**Anyway I have to go update my other story...which I still haven't done _**

**Review and you get a mini motorcycle for your mini Dei-Dei so he can...cycle with your mini Hina-chan.**


	5. Clay Kneading and Dango Stealing

**A/N: Hola! I'm back with a new chapter(:**

**Disclaimer****:** I'd be damned if I killed off Deidara so I don't own.

**All the Little Things**

f i v e

_Clay kneading and dango stealing_

"I can't d-do this." Hinata decided, throwing her hands into the air.

"It's not hard, un." Deidara smirked at her.

"It so is! The t-tail won't stay on..."

"It was an animal, un?"

"Deidara!" Hinata pouted at her deformed looking clay-puppy.

They were sitting in an art studio that Deidara often came to. Deidara had...well kidnapped Hinata in a way. Well Neji was being annoying and was watching her like a hawk so Hinata decided to go out to buy some milk to get away from his weird stares. While she was in the dairy section she happened to run into Deidara. It was completely unexpected and _not_ planned at all.

...Okay maybe it was...a little.

"Add water to the base, only a little thought un, and flatten it out a bit, yeah." Deidara said without a glance at her er...puppy. He was too engrossed in making a rather large dragon with wings extended into the air and it's mouth open.

It made Hinata's sad puppy look even more sad. She slumped into a chair by the long table and glance around the room. It smelled like paint and clay and had bottles of paint stack clumsily in the corner. There was also paint stains everywhere, on the tables, shelves, and floors. By the table where Deidara and her were at there was another shelf full of clay tools that Deidara had tried to teach her to use.

"Keep trying, yeah. You'll get it."

"How l-long did it take you to get it then?" Hinata challenged softly as she rolled a ball of clay under her hand.

"Uh..." Deidara shifted, "I always got it, un?"

Hinata threw her clay ball at him. "I'm better with a pen and paper in my hands, thank you." She remarked.

Deidara shrugged and began to make teeth for the dragon's mouth. He rubbed water on the bottom of each fang and place it inside it's mouth.

"I can't b-believe you plan on breaking that w-within a month."

"Boom."

"W-what?"

"I'm gonna blow it up, yeah!"

"E-eh?"

"On Halloween yeah. It'll be fun."

"Y-you're so weird, Deidara..."

He shrugged again, "Weird is cool, yeah. If I'm weird, you're adorable, yeah."

Leave it to Deidara to say something like that and brush it off with a grin.

"A-adorable?" Hinata turned three shades of red.

"Mhm," Deidara nodded, "See that blush? Adorable, un." He confirmed.

Hinata put her hands over her face to cover her blush, "Y-you know some girls don't like b-being called 'adorable'..." When using the term adorable it made you think of kittens or babies.

"I never understood that, un. Isn't adorable a synonym for cute? Girls like to be called cute, same difference, yeah!" Deidara argued distractedly as he carried his dragon into another room.

Hinata blinked and shook her head.

"Do you want me to take that-er puppy and bake it so you can paint it in a couple of days, un?" Deidara asked gesturing to the heap of clay.

Hinata nodded a bit and then decided against trying to make anything else. She reached down to her large purple bag and pulled out a text book, notebook, and pencil.

"What's that, un?"

Hinata made a face as she moved down to the clean part of the table, "Homework."

The two worked in silence for a while. Deidara working on another clay masterpiece for him to destroy and Hinata struggling over her math homework.

Her pencil flew across the page but the markings were quickly erased. She bit her lip as she hacked away on the calculator. She hated math. Finally she slammed the pencils down and glared at the page because she couldn't understand why there had to be letters involved when doing _math_.

"You look constipated, yeah." Deidara commented, looking up from the mass of odd clay shapes he had in front of him.

Hinata turned red and face-planted the table muttering about how Deidara was so blunt and how much she hated Algebra 2.

Finally he came to stand beside her and said, "What are you working on?"

"Algebra two..."

"It's simple, un. They're just equations."

Oh yeah, Deidara must be smart. He was a pyrotechnics student after all...

"J-_just equations_? T-this is ridiculous! There are letters!"

"Yeah, un. Letters. And you're what? A senior? Shouldn't you be used to seeing letters in your math homework, yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah but..." Hinata shook her head as she trailed off, "J-just help me."

"Was that an order, yeah?"

"Ano...maybe?"

He rolled eyes and went to stand behind her. He slowly explained to her what to do with the equation.

"W-what?"

"How did you not get that, un?"

"You...you don't have to be mean about it!"

He went to stand behind her and looked over her shoulder, Deidara plucked the mechanical pencil from her hands and began to scribble nonsense onto her paper. "There, un."

"Demo...you just did the problem for me."

"Oh. Well follow that format, yeah."

"I don't u-understand this! W-why don't you just do the homework for me?" Hinata crossed her arms, "Since y-you're _so_ smart."

"Hinata my dear, don't look so cross, un."

Hinata face-palmed. She shoved her homework towards him, "Just d-do it..."

"I'll do it for a kiss, yeah."

...

"W-What?" Hinata covered her very-red face.

Deidara let out a loud laugh, "You should've seen your face, yeah!" He leaned over, "You're expression was so funny." He managed between laughs. "I was just kidding, un."

Hinata glared at him.

"Okay, okay I'll help you, un." He came behind her again and leaned over her. "But you have to call me sensei."

"D-Deidara!" Hinata exclaimed, burying her face in her hands for the fifth time that day.

Deidara chuckled lightly as he gently took the pencil from her again and began to explain again. He leaned his head down closer to hers so he could see.

"Okay so you flip the fraction, but leave the exponent, un..." He erased something before continuing, "Then what do you do?" He asked to make sure she was listening.

"Um..." Hinata was distracted. She turned in her seat to glance at him. She could feel his breath tickle her ear and their hands would brush occasionally. "...Ano..."

"Well, un?" Deidara said, turning to look at her. He held her gaze.

Now Hinata really couldn't think, all she could see and think about was how blue his eyes were. "Ano...y-y-y-you're getting c-clay on the paper..."

"Oh," Deidara looked at the paper and then at his not-completely-clean hands and straightened up. He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, un..."

"It's f-fine." Hinata scratched her head and decided to just answer the question, "Ano..you simplify it?"

Deidara nodded and scribbled something else onto the paper.

After twenty minutes of the Deidara trying to explain to her how solve all of the equations she let out a reassuring, 'Oh!' and proceeded to ask when she would ever use the equation again in her life outside of school. Deidara had no answer to that.

After Hinata finished packing up her books Deidara grabbed her things and walked out of the room. Hinata, becoming used to his (odd) behavior followed with a sigh and a smile.

"Where a-are we going?"

"Ne, I promised you dango and milk right un?"

Hinata nodded excitedly and found a helmet behind shoved onto her head once again. He closed the visor around her eyes before she could suggest him bringing two next time. Hinata hesitantly climbed onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Deidara's middle. She was already prepared when Deidara sped off with out warning.

Luckily, the last time she rode with Deidara she had gotten used to his crazy driving. Like the way he switch lanes and weaved in an out of the line of cars on the streets, or how he never slowed down at yellow lights.

Finally they stopped at a small cafe. Deidara parked his bike and Hinata clumsily got off of it.

"See, you're getting used to riding it, un."

Hinata chose to ignore him and walked over to one of the tables outside, she dropped her lavender bag on the ground beside the chair and sat down at the table. Deidara followed suit and sat down lazily beside her.

"What's your favorite color, un?"

"That's r-random..." Hinata giggled before answering the question, "lavender..."

"I could've guessed that, yeah." Deidara nodded at her book bag on the floor.

"W-what's yours?"

"I don't have one yeah."

By that point the waiter came by and took their orders. Hinata ordered her sweet dango and strawberry milk while Deidara just wanted onigiri.

"Favorite food?"

"Um, dango." Hinata grinned when she saw their waiter return with two plates, one which carried her dango. "Yours?"

"Sushi, un." Deidara reached across the table, "But I like dango too, un."

And before Hinata could move her plate Deidara stole one of the dango sticks and ate the first one whole.

"D-Deidara!"

"What? Dango is good, un." He said with a mouth full of _her _dango and two thumbs up.

Hinata attempted to reach across the table to steal his onigiri.

It didn't work.

"Ah ah ah." Deidara wagged his finger in front of her face. "A eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. I thought a writer like you would know that, yeah."

Hinata pouted and glared at him, "Y-You're unfair." She snatched her dango stick away from him, there were only three more left on it...at least she had another whole stick... "W-whoa look at that bird...o-over there?"

"Where un?"

"Over there..."

While Deidara was searching for the 'bird' Hinata's hand creeped over to Deidara's plate to grab some onigiri.

It didn't work.

Deidara's hand clamped down on her wrist and he smirked at her, "Did you think you were slick, yeah?"

"Ano...H-hai?"

Deidara chuckled at her before releasing her arm, "You can have it, un."

Hinata cheered silently and transferred the onigiri to her plate. She nibbled on the dango thoughtfully before saying, "Y-ya know, we've only been places _you_ wanted to go."

"It's not like you didn't have fun, un." Deidara tried to steal another piece of dango.

Hinata swatted his hand away, "Well, _I _think w-we should go t-to an amusement park."

"Those places are expensive, yeah." Deidara whined.

"B-but fun."

"I guess, un. if you like spending three dollars on a bottle of water and life threatening roller coasters."

"I p-pegged you for someone who would like those..."

"I do, un."

Hinata sighed at him, "I'll g-give you this d-dango if you go."

"You can't bribe the briber, yeah!"

She wiggled the dango stick in front of his face, "Y-you know you w-want it..."

Deidara took the stick from her and exhaled deeply like it was painful for him to agree, "Fine, un."

Hinata cheered again at her victory and took a gulp of her strawberry milk.

"You have a strawberry-milk mustache, un."

Deidara smirked at her.

She attempted to glare back, she failed when she began to smile. "Sh-shut up," She managed to mutter.

After a few minutes of the pair quietly eating and stealing each other's food, Hinata remembered something.

"Ano...Deidara?"

"hm?"

"Can I h-have my notebook back?"

"No, yeah."

"Are you saying 'no' or 'yes'?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "No."

"N-no you aren't saying no?"

He sighed, "No as in, no you cannot have your notebook back, un."

"W-why not?" Hinata exclaimed. She _needed_ her notebook.

"Here, yeah." Deidara tossed her his half-filled sketchpad that he'd retrieved from his bag. "Use this, un."

"Why can't I have my notebook?"

"I'm not done with it yet."

"Ano..w-what are you doing to it?"

"You'll see, un."

And that was that. Deidara allowed no more discussion on the topic.

Hinata just wanted her notebook back.

**A/N: I actually didn't like this chapter much, I'm actually going through a writer's block and just kinda spit this out. **

**Anyway, inspire me and review loves.**


	6. Poker Games

**A/N: HI GUYS. GOOD NEWS. I'M NOT DEAD.**

**I'm really really sorry for not updating. I'm swarmed in shit for school and erm I'm a major procrastinator. I've also had this MAJOR FUCKING WRITERS BLOCK. It's a shame that I've been trying to write this chapter for two weeks. Thats like 5-10 sentences a day which is sad. **

**Anyway just enjoy the chapter ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** ME NO OWN. I also do not own Prismacolor watercolored pencils but I'm working on it...**

**All the Little Things**

s i x

_Poker games_

Hinata pouted as she watched the raindrops collect on the window and roll down the glass. She gazed out of the car's window at the blurry lights and dark sky. She usually liked the rain, but it had just ruined her whole day.

"Stop pouting, un." Deidara ordered while turning a sharp corner and simultaneously turning up the radio. "We'll go some other day, yeah."

Deidara had borrowed one of his friends cars instead of riding his motorcycle. Before the rain had started the two had planned on going to an amusement park. The recent storm had stopped their plans when the park was closed.

Hinata continued to pout and turned to gaze out the window again, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Places, un!"

"What k-kind of places?" Hinata muttered while flipping through stations of the radio.

Deidara ignored her and drummed his fingers to the beat against the steering wheel. He turned another corner, making Hinata jump.

"Y-you're a terrible driver."

"I haven't seen you do any better, un." Deidara crossed his arms before remembered that he was driving. He gave her a sheepish grin before saying, "Oops."

"Y-you haven't even seen me drive!" Hinata mumbled defiantly.

"Oh true, yeah." Then he turned into a fast food drive-through, "Are you hungry?"

Hinata scrunched up her nose, "I don't like fast food."

Deidara shrugged, "No problem, you can probably eat when we get there."

"Where is 'there' exactly?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow, un."

Hinata gave Deidara a somewhat-annoyed look slumped back in the seat as Deidara proceeded to yell 'what, un?' into the voice box at the drive through. He finally drove around and payed for his (unhealthy) meal. When he finally stuck his head back in the car he offered her a milkshake and fries. Hinata politely declined and stole a chicken nugget instead.

It seemed that stealing each others food had become a habit.

It came to the point where Hinata had to forcefully take Deidara's food to stop him from getting into an accident. She didn't understand how he could drive so much better on two wheels than on four but dismissed the thought after she stopped Deidara from running into something.

Later, the odd pair pulled up to a two-flat style house. Deidara flipped off the car engine and went to grab his phone.

"Ano...where are we?"

"A friend's house, un. He's having a 'get together' or something, yeah."

Then there was loud banging on her window and on Deidara's side as well. It had gotten too dark from the rain to see who it was. Hinata squeaked and shrunk down in her seat.

Deidara did not seem fazed. He looked annoyed as he swung his car door open, hitting whoever was in front of it.

"Ow, you bastard! What the fuck was that for?"

"Shut up, Hidan. You're scaring my friend."

Deidara walked over to Hinata's side of the car where Kisame had been standing. He opened the door and said, "Get out, yeah."

"Sorry about that," Kisame grinned with his apology, "We didn't know you were in there."

"Ano...it's okay..." Hinata squeaked out with wide eyes. Deidara's friends were...huge! One sort of resembled a shark and had weird dark blue spiky hair. The other guy was big as well with silver slicked back hair and purple-ish eyes.

"Whoa, the fuck?" Hidan suddenly yelled. "Deidara-_chan _brought a girl with him?"

"Just ignore him, Hinata, yeah!" Deidara grabbed her and began to lead her inside.

Deidara barged into the door and yelled, "I'm here, yeah!"

There were murmurs throughout the room that ranged from 'Hey' to 'Shut the fuck up you idiot.'

Deidara did not looked please with the responses, "I brought my friend, Hinata, un. Be nice."

"Deidara-senpai brought pretty girl again!"

The masked figure went running towards Hinata and attached itself to her.

"Ano...H-hi Tobi-san."

"Tobi get off of her, un."

"Oh it's you," A voice drawled. Hinata looked up to see the red head she had seen earlier in front of her. They hadn't been properly introduced since he was busy yelling at Deidara and Hinata left... "We haven't been formally introduced, sorry about that. I'm Sasori."

"N-nice to meet you Sasori-san." Hinata replied politely, "As D-Deidara said, I'm Hinata."

"She's fucking cute," Hidan strolled in with Kisame in tow. "Hey baby I'm Hidan and I-"

"Get away you creep, un."

"What are you? Her damn body guard?"

Hinata tuned them out when Kisame introduced himself. He seemed nice enough. She was quickly introduced to Pein- the cool (nice maybe) guy in charge, Kakuzu (loved money too much), Zetsu (He was a bit creepy), Itachi (only said 'hn'), and Konan (the nicest of all.)

As the day went on Hinata had met everyone else and had figured out that their little group was called the 'Akatsuki.' Basically the leader, Pein, made the group because some people were too weird/violent/crazy to have other friends that understood them. So, he gathered a group of partially insane people and they became friends.

Hinata couldn't figure out if it was a good or bad thing that she was getting along with, and dare she say, enjoying the company of these people.

"Why don't we get something to drink while the guys are...er bonding." Konan suggested as she led a hesitant Hinata into the kitchen. By bonding Konan meant that half of them were having a verbal argument and the other half of them had gotten physical (Deidara being one of the guys on the ground trying to break each other's arms...)

"Arigato, Konan-san." Hinata said with a soft smile.

"Konan or Konan-chan is fine," Konan said with a gentle smile of her own. Hinata found it amazing that a girl like her could fit in with a bunch of guys so easily. (Although Deidara told her that Konan was the scariest member when she was angry...)

"Oh okay," Hinata replied as she helped Konan put ice in the plastic cups on the counter. She stopped when she heard a howl of pain followed by sadistic laughter in the other room. "A-Are they going to be o-okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine." Konan said dismissively as she poured the punch. "They do this all the time. And don't worry, the sadistic laughter was definitely from Deidara."

Hinata felt warm blush coat her cheeks and she turned her head away from Konan, "Ano..."

"You know," The blue haired woman said conversationally, "Deidara usually never brings a girl with him over here, you must be special."

"Ano.." Hinata looked away again, "W-we're just friends."

"Even so, you must be special." Konan grinned at her, "Besides, I think you'd be good for him..."

Hinata was about to ask her to elaborate when Deidara and Sasori walked in; arguing.

"Mmm, something smells good Konan, yeah. I'm hungry."

"Deidara- that was completely off subject." Sasori deadpanned.

"Y-You just ate," Hinata muttered. She watched Deidara grab one of the cups and gulp down all of it's contents in seconds. He let out a loud burp after.

"Disgusting," Konan muttered.

Hinata nodded in agreement, "S-say excuse me."

Deidara rolled his eyes and reached for another cup, "You're so proper, un." He ruffled her hair. "_Excuse me, _yeah."

"Konan," Sasori said suddenly, "Who's form of art is better, mine or Dei-"

"Oh no." Konan said suddenly interrupted, raising her hands in the air, "You are not putting me in the middle of you and Deidara's stupid argument."

"Fine." Sasori did not look pleased as he turned to the heiress. "Hyuga-"

"Ha!" Deidara cheered suddenly causing the other artist's eye to twitch because he kept being interrupted. "Hina-chan already said she agrees with my view of art, yeah!"

_Hina-chan?_

Hinata was surprised by her sudden nickname but even more so the way Sasori and Deidara were looking at her. "Eto...w-what is Sasori-san's view of art...?"

"It is to last forever." Sasori stated bluntly. "All art is eternal."

"No it's not, un. Right Hinata?"

"Um..." Hinata shifted and looked to Konan for help.

She didn't help.

"Ano...it's b-both?"

"What, un?" Deidara said outraged, "You said you agreed with mine."

"Elaborate." Sasori ordered.

"Er...w-w-well. Certain pieces of art are m-meant to last for ever and...and, ano, some aren't?"

"I cannot except that answer, un!"

"That opinion is worse than Deidara's."

"S-sorry but...I'm n-not an artist...I'm a writer..." Hinata said simply. She decided that any more time spent listening to the pair argue was wasted time so she left to help Konan bring the food and drinks out into the living room.

When she entered the living room she was immediately invited to join a poker game. Climbing over fallen chairs and tables Hinata made her way t the long table in the middle. She said across from Kakuzu and wondered why she even wanted to play.

"Don't play, un." Deidara staged whispered from behind her, startling her. "Kakuzu always win."

"Hm," Hinata said as the cards were being dealt. "Y-you know...I've never exactly l-lost either."

"Wait." Deidara said as every head in the room turned to look at the Hyuga. "You play poker, un?"

Hinata nodded, turning red from all the attention she was getting.

"And you've won a lot...?"

Hinata nodded again as she dug around in her bag before taking out some money and placing it on the table.

"I didn't think that you would be the type to play poker." Itachi mused aloud. "Let alone win."

Hinata only shrugged, "I-I've only played for a few months. My...my friend taught m-me at a party."

"You must have a fucking good poker face." Hidan commented. "Which is weird because of all of your fucking blushing."

"Ano..."

"Let's just start." Kakuzu interrupted as he slammed his bet on the table. "Be prepared to loose."

"Ano..." Hinata shifted under his gaze, "G-good luck to you as...as well?"  
>"Aw you're so cute Hina-chan, yeah!" Deidara teasedgushed? He plopped down beside her and tried to look over her shoulder at her cards. He had no such luck when she hid them from his site and glared.

-:- -:- -:-

"Kakuzu finally lost! Fuck yeah!" Hidan cheered as Kakuzu was left starring as the Hyuga collected all of the chips and proceeded to hold out her hand for the money he owed her.

Kakuzu grunted and gave her a glare. His glare was met by timid small smile and he sulkily placed the money in her palm. He continued to glare but was it a respect Hinata saw in his eyes?

"Well, didn't expect that." Pein commented.

"That was fucking great." Hidan swung a giant arm around Hinata's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Now how about we-"

"Move, un!" Deidara delivered a quick blow to Hidan's stomach and caused him to fall back. "Sorry about him, yeah." Deidara smiled at the heiress and gave her a thumbs up like he hadn't just kicked a guy in the chest.

Hinata nodded at her and stifled a yawn. Deidara noticed and said, "I'm gonna take Hina-chan home. See you guys later."

She didn't want to leave.

The opal eyed girl began to protest, "But-

"See you later pretty-girl!" Tobi tackled her again.

It took the pair a little more than ten minutes to get out of Pein's house. There were just a few causalities like hugs, insults, arguments, and Kakuzu trying t steal his money back.

The two finally reached the car and Hinata opened the driver's side door and simply said, "I'm driving."

It seemed that Deidara could drive much better (Not nearly killing people every ten seconds) on two wheels better than four.

It didn't make sense.

Then again, neither did he half the time.

**A/N:**

**THESE ARENT EVEN DRABBLES THE CHAPTER'S ARE TOO LONG. Lol**

**I drew a picture of Deidara and Hinata eating Dango. Imma post it when my scanner decides to stop being a bitch...**

**I didn't proof-read this by the way (IM LAZY.!)**

**Deidara says that you guys should review because reviews are love. (Yeah.)**


	7. Giant Stuffed Panda!

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm alive and from now on will try to update sooner...after I get off punishment tehehe.**

Disclaimer: Yo no own lol

**All the little things**

s e v e n

_giant stuffed panda_

The two were engaged in a staring contest of sorts. Blue eyes glared at white eyes and white eyes glared back. They didn't blink or look away, for it was too important to remain in the same position. The blue eyed one looked ready to crack as he shifted. The white eyed one had a smirk on her face while her eyes mocked him.

Deidara cracked. "Hinata," He whined, "Why did you have to bring _it_, un?"

"I am not an it!" Hanabi protested loudly as she glared at the blond man.

Hinata placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, "She...she wanted to come."

"So, un?" Deidara glared at the younger Hyuga. "All you had to say was, 'no.'"

Hinata only pursed her lips, "That's mean..."

"Yeah Dei-dei-kun!" Hanabi chanted with a huge grin on her face. "I only wanted to hang out with my Neechan's boyfriend."

"Ano...Hanabi...w-we're not-"

"Oh hush Neechan, you're ruining the mood."

"She's a brat, yeah." Deidara observed.

"I know," Hinata muttered as she parked her car and climbed out. They had finally arrived at the amusement park Hinata had wanted to go to. Only...there was one extra person and she was set on bothering the other two.

Once the three were inside the amusement park, Hanabi had taken her older sister's arm and lead her away. Deidara was forced to follow with a scowl.

Hanabi continued to lead Hinata until she reached a ferris wheel.

"I don't want to wait in this line for a stupid ferris w-"

"Shh!" Hanabi demanded. "I love ferris wheels and so does Neechan."

"Ano...I d-do but-"

"But nothing!" Hanabi declared as she stepped on the rocking seat available in front of them. "Well come on!"

Deidara sat down with a frown and slight glare, Hinata sat down next to him but Hanabi somehow ended up between the two.

Deidara made some type of agitated noise as the younger Hyuga situated herself between the two teens. Hanabi put her arms around the two and began kicking her legs as they began to lift. "Nice night!"

Hinata glanced at her sister and rolled her eyes, she shifted under the younger girl's arm and glanced at the park below.

"And Dei-Dei-kun," Hanabi said, turning her head to look at the brooding blond. "Don't look so glum, this is fun."

"Fun. Yeah, I'm having the time of my life, un." He looked over at Hinata who flushed and mouthed 'I'm so sorry' to him and then pointed to her sister and made a face.

Once they reached the top of the ferris wheel Hanabi began to violently rock their cart. Hinata squeaked and clutched the side, "H-Hanabi stop it!"

"What if the ride broke down and we were stuck here forever?" Hanabi questioned with a grin as her sister tried to stop her from rocking the cart.

"Hanabi! Don't say that." Hinata scolded as she gripped the side of the cart until her knuckles turned white.

"Hinata's a scardy cat, un."

"Neji told me a story of this one time when Hinata was five, he told her that it was bad luck to wear-"

"Hanabi!" Hinata whined as she listened to her sister tell Deidara embarrassing stories. "C-Can y-you please-"

"Shhh!" Hanabi huffed, "Anyway, he told her that it was bad luck to wear polka-dots and stripes at the same time- and you know Hinata didn't have the best fashion sense back then, and if you ask me she still doesn't-"

Hinata let out an exaggerated sigh and let her head fall into her hands.

"-He told her that if she did a monster would come and eat her in the middle of the night. But the thing was, he told her this while our father had quest and she was in the room. But being so scared, she stripped right there." Hanabi collapsed in a fit of giggles. "I wonder what Otousan's face looked like when you did that."

Deidara snorted with laughter but tried no to say something perverted because it'd probably cause the red-faced Hyuga to pass out.

"Don't be so embarrassed, un. Everyone did stuff like that when they were five."

Hinata made a face at him as their cart neared the ground. Hanabi jumped off enthusiastically and skipped ahead of the two, leading them to wherever she wanted to go.

"Wanna ditch her?" Deidara whispered in Hinata's ear, starling her.

Hinata turned to look at him, "That's m-mean..." She said with a frown.

"I'm a mean person, un."

"Y-you're not mean t-to m-me." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah, 'cause you're you."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Hinata quirked an eyebrow.

"You tell me, yeah."

"You guys! Stop flirting and catch up!" Hanabi shouted from ahead. Hinata turned red the fifth time that night and huffed.

"So...do you wanna ditch her _now_, un?"

"Ano...maybe..."

"Let's go then, yeah!" With that, Deidara dragged Hinata away from her younger sister. If it was anybody else she'd be worried but since it was Hanabi Hinata knew that she'd be fine and probably end up annoying somebody else.

Deidara was about as enthusiastic as Hanabi had been. Hinata didn't really know where her blond friend was dragging her but she kept a firm grip on his arm so she wouldn't be lost in the sea of people. He stopped abruptly and said, "games!"

Hinata peered at rows and rows of games in front of her, the lights blinking rapidly, and the vendors shouting loudly to the crowd. "You know," Hinata said thoughtfully, "These games are designed to make you want to play and make you loose money..."

"Shhh!" Deidara frowned down at her, "You're ruining the mood un." He strolled up to a booth and set down his money. The vendor gave Deidara three small shiny red balls and told him to simply knock over the small stuffed clowns.

...To bad Deidara had terrible aim.

Hinata giggled behind him as she watched him try and fail. She tried to stop him from wasting his money but in the end it was futile.

The third time Deidara paid the man Hinata gently shoved him out the way and took the red balls in her hand.

"You think you can do better than me, un?"

Hinata glanced at him, a small smile lifting her lips, she simply said, "Yes."

And that was that because Deidara didn't say anything else, he only watched with an amused smile.

Hinata placed two balls in Deidara's hand and let the third one roll around her palm. Suddenly, she threw her arm back and let the ball go flying, knocking down the first clown.

Deidara gapped at her. Hinata merely smirked at him and plucked the second ball out of his hand. She threw the second ball and it hit the second clown.

"Remember young lady," The gangly looking vendor said, "You need two hits to win something but if you try for three you get a big prize" He gestured to the giant stuffed animals hanging at the top. "But there's a catch. If you try for three and miss, you get nothing."

Hinata peered up at Deidara, "Nee Deidara, should I do it?"

Deidara only shrugged, "Maybe, I think you just got lucky..."

"Twice, I got lucky _twice_?" Hinata grinned cheekily, "If you say so."

Deidara raised an eyebrow at Hinata's sudden cocky attitude but handed her the last ball and shrugged.

Before he knew it, Hinata had knocked down the third clown and was shoving an extremely large and fluffy panda into his arms and dragging him to the next game she would beat him at.

"I thought you said that the vendors only wanted to take your money..." Deidara managed behind the overly-large panda Hinata had won.

"Y-yes...but that was before I realized I w-was so good at t-these games!" She giggled at the astonished look on Deidara's face. His eye began to twitch as she shoved another stuffed animal she had acquired into his arms.

"I think we should rent a stroller." Hinata said cheerfully.

An hour later, Hinata had rented a stroller. There was a giant lion sitting in the seat with Hello Kitty and a turtle smushed between them. There were a couple of other miscellaneous prizes in the pocket of the stroller and a neon green crab hat rested on Hinata's head. Deidara still held the panda.

"I'm back!" Hinata bounced over to Deidara and tried to force something purple onto his head. "I won another crab hat." She grinned as Deidara lowered his head to her so she could put it on over his blond locks.

He stared at her, "Are you done winning games yet? You're just wasting money..."

"It's not wasteful if you get something from it," Hinata replied with a smile, her stutter completely gone and a pleasant flush to her cheeks. She gestured to their stroller, completely filled with stuff, all of the prizes were won by her.

This time it was Deidara who was dragged by Hinata. She was muttering something about cotton candy. She never got any because Deidara suddenly stopped and pointed to something.

"Let's go on that."

"Ano...it l-looks scary..."

"It justs a roller coaster, un."

"There's a huge drop!"

"I would've never guessed, yeah."

"Y-you're being mean again,"

"It's the hat un, it makes me crabby."

A giggle.

"How was that funny, un?"

"W-well, you're wearing a crab hat that makes you _crabby_!" Hinata collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Deidara rolled his eyes but allowed himself to chuckle at his accidental pun. He grabbed Hinata's arm and parked their stroller by the ride operator. "Come on."

"W-where are we going?" Hinata asked hesitantly as she tugged on her crab hat.

"We're going to the Point of No Return."

"W-w-why would we want to go there?" Hinata muttered.  
>Deidara gently pushed her in line, half listening to her fearful remarks. "Hina-chan, have you ever been on a roller coaster?"<p>

"Ano...no..."

"Well you're going to get on one now!" Deidara said cheerfully as they reached the front of the line.

"But...but.."

"No cuts, no buts, no coconuts, un."

"What?" Hinata asked confused. "T-that's not even relevant, I-I'm not trying to cut in front of anybody!"

"You're right because you're already on the ride." Deidara smirked as he watched Hinata's face.

She realized that while she was speaking, Deidara had somehow steered her into a seat on the roller coaster.

She hastily put on her seat belt and pushed the belt-thing in front of her down. She squeaked when the ride operator announced the start of the ride.

Hinata clutched Deidara's hand and looked at him with wide eyes there ride was slowly makings it's way up the hill...nearing the giant drop. Hinata squeezed his hand harder.

"Hinata, what are you so worried abou-AHHHHH!"

It all went down hill from there. Literally.

Hinata could barely comprehend what was happening. All she knew was that one minutes she was screaming for her life, holding on to the sides of the ride and Deidara's hand has tight as she could, and the next moment she was having the time of her life. She laughed as she let go of Deidara's hand and raised both arms in the arm as she felt the ride drop again. She glanced at Deidara but couldn't see much because of all his hair.

She could hear his laughter though.

Once the ride ended she skipped towards their stroller of prizes. Deidara followed with a smug smirk.

"That was really f-fun." Hinata said with a smile as she pushed the stroller away.

"I told you so, yeah."

"Can we go on another one?"

Deidara glanced at his watch "The park is about to close, un."

"Awww," Hinata pouted. Then her eyes widened and she started running with the stroller, shoving the panda at Deidara.

"What's wrong, yeah?" He matched her pace, tucking the panda under his arm.

"We forgot about Hanabi!"

"Oh yeah...the brat..."

-:-

**A/N: Hi, I didn't proof-read this because:**

**I wanted to publish this before I got home because I'm on punishment for two weeks because I called my step mom a bitch.**

**Ok bye!**

**And review...**


End file.
